


Silent Conversation Part 9

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Harvey is sooo cute it hurts, M/M, Wedding Fluff, mike throws a hissy fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike wants a small wedding.<br/>Harvey's mother, on the other hand, doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Conversation Part 9

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having so much fun with these.  
> I needed a bit of fluff after today's drama on Suits.

Harvey is totally devastated.

For the first time since they started this he isn’t sure he’ll find a way out.

Not on a touchy subject like that.

Mike had always been pretty adamant about the wedding ceremony of his dreams.

Something simple, intimate.

Small.

Just close friends.

They didn’t need to tell the world.

Harvey had agreed on everything because he wanted to please Mike.

Besides, he didn’t really care, keeping Mike happy was all that mattered.

« You’re kidding me » Mike screams and Harvey winces because Mike screaming is a rare occurrence.

Mike only screams in bed ( when Harvey makes love to him) or when he is extremely upset.

« Mike, I’m sorry. She invited all her friends plus the whole family- »

« I thought you never spoke to your mother, Harvey » Mike hisses, livid

« I don’t. But I had to tell her I was getting married. Mike, she might be a bitch but she is still my mother »

_Mike, please listen to me-_

_I’m so sorry, baby, I know this isn’t what you wanted_

_Fuck, Harvey, I can’t handle this shit_

_I need some air, I’m going to my place tonight._

 

* * *

 

They both sleep very badly that night.

Mikes tosses in his empty bed, kicking sheets and stuff all over the place.

Mike is a restless sleeper and only Harvey’s warm presence can soothe him.

Harvey has a wonderful dream, **full of Mike,** and tries to touch his lover in his sleep because he loves him so much.

He wakes up to an empty, cold bed, almost bursting in tears.

Harvey can’t stand fighting with Mike, especially over their wedding ceremony.

 

* * *

 

Harvey decides to pick up Mike at his condo even though it’s a huge detour and he is pretty sure Mike is gonna refuse to get in the limo anyway.

Mike gets in the car with gritted teeth and refuses to emit a single syllable.

_Mike, I can’t- please say something_

_No_

_You’re still mad at me?_

_Yes_

Harvey’s hand brushes Mike’s before tightening its grip.

_Mike, I love you so much. I’ll find a way to fix this._

_Please let me try._

He never lets go of Mike’s hand during all the rest of the ride.

Mike gradually accepts Havey’s hand and stops trying to break free.

_Ok.  
_

 

* * *

 

Later, when Harvey walks into Mike’s office, beaming, Mike’s heart flutters because he knows.

He just knows Harvey has figured everything out .

_What? Harvey? You told her to go to hell?_

_I did, you idiot._

_For you._

_I’d do anything for you._

_Always_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one is probabaly the last of the series.  
> Unless the boys give us more eyefucking.  
> Which is of course possible.  
> Lol.


End file.
